


Flowers for You

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a background, M/M, ahhh how do i do the frickle frackle, got this from a prompt, help me, john winchester is a dick, mary is alive yes, sammy is somehow really young idk, still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, attempting to build a garden for his mother as a surprise for her birthday, enlists Castiel, the local florist, to help him out. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day began like any other, a knock on Dean’s door woke him out of a not-so-dreamless sleep causing him to jerk up in bed. Blinking a few times while running a hand through his short hair, he sniffed the air. His stomach growled back at him, urging him to get his butt downstairs and feed it. Flopping back onto his bed, he sighed. His mom’s birthday was coming up and he had absolutely no idea what to give her. His brain came to halt as he tried to think of a good gift idea. 

Giving up, he rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. He nodded to his Dad, already heading for the door, no doubt headed for a job somewhere far away. Smiling at Sammy, he snuck up behind his mother and hugged her.

“Morning Mom. Smells great.” he smiled.

She gave him one of her goofy smiles and waited for him to tell her what he wanted. Dean just laughed.

“Not every hug I give you is because I want something Ma. But thanks for thinking about me.” he laughed “But some eggs would be nice, because I’m starving”

“You’re always hungry Dean. Why am I not surprised?” she giggled 

God, she was ALWAYS thinking about him. He really needed to outdo himself on this birthday present. It was the first year he had been home for his mom’s birthday in years and it had to be special. His face grew serious as he sat down at the table. Sammy looked at him grinning with crooked teeth as Mary slid a plate in front of him.

“Whatcha doing today Dean? Can I come with you?” Sam asked 

“Sorry little man, I have to go out and you know how it is.” Dean said smiling at his little brother. 

Shoving food into his mouth, he glanced out the window into their bare backyard. That’s when it hit him like a salt round. A garden. He should plant his mom a garden. God, that’s all she had talked about for years before he left. That’s perfect he thought to himself. He turned to his little brother.

“Actually Sammy, I could use your help today. What do you say?” Dean asked.

The grin on his face was so wide it made Dean smile himself. Dean nodded at him trying not to laugh and cause eggs to go flying everywhere, which would cause more work for his mom. 

“15 minutes Sammy. Meet me in the car. We’re going to town in style.” Dean said as seriously as he could before he burst out laughing. 

He glanced behind him as he walked out of the kitchen and saw his mom smiling at his little brother. She shooed him away from the kitchen and turned to start cleaning up. Dean was overcome with guilt. She hadn’t even eaten yet. He walked back in and took the plates from her. 

“Go ahead and eat Mom. I’ll get it.” Dean said moving to the sink. 

“Thanks Dean. I do hope you’re taking your brother to somewhere fun, not to someones house or something.” she said

“Yeah, we’re gonna stop downtown for something and then we’ll go to the park or something.” he said

“Oh, Dean you have no idea what I can get done without that kid in my hair. He’s so energetic!” she exclaimed. “God, if you hadn’t come home…I don’t know what I’d do without you Dean. Your Dad is gone most of the time and its just me and Sammy. With him its hard to get anything done.”

Dean smiled at her. Turning back to the sink, he looked out of the window at the barren backyard. He tried to measure it mentally, but he knew he had to take a picture. Finishing the plates, he glanced behind him. His mom was reading the paper while eating. Discreetly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the yard. He winced as it made a noise, but it was covered up by there sound of Sam running into the room. 

“Dean can we go? Can we go?!” he shouted.

“Slow down there Wily Coyote. I don’t take screamers.” Dean said chuckling. “I take rock fans. Let’s go Sammy.”

Sam ran past him outside to the Impala parked haphazardly in the driveway and climbed in the front seat. 

Mary waved to them from the kitchen and yelled to them “Be safe. I love you boys. And Dean? Extra careful with your brother.” 

“Will do Mom.” Dean shouted back as he climbed into the car. Starting it up and adjusting the volume he backed out of the driveway and left the house. 

10 minutes later, Dean and Sam found themselves downtown standing in front of the florist. Sammy sighed loudly and looked up at his brother who was frozen looking at the front window. Dean reached down and took his brothers hand and together they walked into the shop. 

The first thing that hit Dean was the smell. The sickly sweet smell of the flowers. Strangely enough, he liked it. It wasn’t too sweet and it wasn’t overpowering. The second thing that hit him was Sammy pushing on him trying to get him to move. As Dean stumbled back, Sam rushed forward to the toys laying in the corner. 

“Sammy. What are you doing? Get back here.” Dean whispered looking down at his brother.

“Oh, it’s fine if he plays with those. That’s what they're there for.” a husky voice said.

Dean looked up to find himself face to face with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The boy’s hair was dark and messy and his eyes were a deep blue. All they could do was stare at each other. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and tried to form a coherent thought. 

“Um. Hi.” Dean said blinking rapidly. “I’m here about um, flowers.”

“You know what, I might be able to help you. You know, since I work in a flower shop.” the boy said sarcastically, not breaking his gaze from Dean. He seemed to be just as flustered as he turned around and headed to the counter. Dean could see that his hands were shaking and he was blushing a deep red. 

“So, what are you looking for?” the boy asked stammering over his words, still looking down. “I mean, we have everything. Like, all types of flowers.” 

“I, uh, I want to plant a garden for my mom. For her birthday, and I need help with it.” Dean said trying to remember what the reason was. 

“Ok. Um, do you know what kinds of flowers you wanted?” he asked. 

“What do you suggest? You’re the expert.” Dean said trying for a casual tone. 

“Well, it would depend on what the yard looks like. Do you have a picture?” he asked

Dean knew he should just show him the picture he had taken, but every cell in his body was screaming for him to say no.

“Sorry. I don’t. But if you want you can come to my house to see, I mean, if you want to. Not trying to be awkward.” Dean said.

The boy was silent for a moment as he thought. Dean smiled at him as he slowly turned red. Dean felt his own face grow hot. 

“I’ve been really rude! I don’t even know your name! I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean said sticking out his hand trying to relieve the tension. 

The boy looked up his face a hot, burning red. He seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“My name is Castiel. I know, it’s a bit of a mouthful. Sorry.” Castiel said as he shook Dean’s hand.

“Castiel.” Dean murmured trying the name out “I like it, but it is a little long. Can I call you… Cas?” 

Suddenly, there was a crash in the corner. Little Sammy had fallen down, tripping over one of the toys while running towards Dean. Castiel threw this head backed and laughed, relieving the last of the tension in the air. Dean chuckled along with him, feeling a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. Cas walked behind the counter still smiling, and reached for a scrap of paper. Scribbling on it for a minute, he handed it to Sammy and whispered to him. Sammy nodded and then grabbed Dean’s hand. 

“C’mon Dean I’m hungry! Let’s go!” he whined 

Dean looked back at Cas, trying to memorize his face. Suddenly, he realized what was happening. He tried to go back, but Sammy had already pulled him out of the shop and down the street. Stopping in his tracks, he crouched down next to Sam. 

“Sammy, can you wait here for a minute? I’ll be right back I promise.” Dean said

Sammy smiled at him and nodded. Dean stood up and jogged back to the flower shop. Poking his head in he saw Cas at the counter staring the computer. 

“Hey! Sorry about Sammy. I’ll be back with a picture later. Without the little monster.” Dean called

Cas looked up in surprise and saw Dean in the doorway. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Dean breathing heavily from running back to the shop. Trying to keep his cool, he smiled at him.

“Sounds good. I’ll be here until around 3, after that I’m gone.” Cas said back.

“Okay, cool. Bye.” Dean said walking back towards Sammy. 

Dean and Sam walked towards the Impala, but Dean felt more distracted than ever. Sam noticed how silent he was, but didn't say anything. Getting into the car, Dean just sat there for a minute trying to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, Sammy spoke up. 

“Dean, that guy told me to give you something do you want it?” he asked 

Dean could barely control his overjoyed expression. He held out his hand for the paper that he had seen Cas give Sam, but when Sam didn't hand it over right away, he got mad. 

“Sammy, give it to me now. It’s important.” he said

Finally surrendering the note, Dean looked at it warily. His mind had trouble coming up wight he solution. Should he open it now, before he drove home? Or at home, where he could be alone? His mind struggled with it for a minute, but finally he just tucked it in his jacket pocket. Turning the keys, he started the Impala, and drove Sammy home. 

Twenty minutes later, he sat in his room staring at the sloppily folded piece of paper laying on his desk. Reaching for it, he unfolded it slowly. His eyes scanned the first paragraph, but he skipped to the bottom where it had his phone number. Dean smiled to himself as he read the whole thing quietly under his breath. 

“Dean,   
Nice to meet you. I don’t usually, okay, never do this, but I really think I can help you with your project mostly because it’s something new for me and a distraction I guess. Anyway, whenever you read this call me so we can get together to plan it out. Hopefully that’s soon, because I’m probably dying from boredom at the shop. Anyway, here’s my # so call when you can.

Castiel Novak”

Dean smiled at his awkwardness even in the letter. He reached for his phone, and dialed the number. It rang a few times before Cas picked up.  
“Hello? Who is this?” Cas asked slowly 

“Heya Cas. Didn't think you'd be hearing from me so soon, huh?” Dean asked 

“Oh, hello Dean. That WAS fast. I don’t get off for another hour.” Cas said smiling into the phone, secretly happy that Dean had called. 

“Yeah, just seeing if you wanted to skip the last hour of work to come help me with the garden.” Dean said

“Should I bring anything with me? Any flowers to start with?” Cas asked

“Um…how about some white roses? I guess those’ll work.” Dean said trying to think about what flowers there were. 

“Sounds good, I can be there in about half an hour, because I have to close up.” Cas said. 

“Cool.” Dean said “Oh, you need my address right?” 

“Yeah, that might be helpful.” Cas said sarcastically. 

Dean gave him his address and after making sure he had it right, hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair sighing. He never even realized that he had a stupid smile on his face. Suddenly, his door opened and his mom poked her head in. 

“Dean, honey, can you give me a hand with something?” she asked.

“Yeah, just a minute Ma.” he answered. 

As the door shut, Dean ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Piercing blue eyes flashed through his mind. He found himself smiling again. God, what was wrong with him? He got up and walked down the hallway to find his mom. He found her in the front yard trying to move the lawn mower.

“Mom what are you doing? I can do this for you! All you had to do was ask!” Dean exclaimed. 

She turned to him and gave him a pouty face. “Dean, I want to learn how to mow the lawn, I don’t know how.” 

“Mom, I can do it. Go inside and get your other work done. It’s no problem.” Dean said with a smile. 

She gave him a look of thanks and hurried inside. Dean looked at the lawn and began to back breaking task of mowing it. He was about halfway done when a car pulled up to the curb. Dean grinned as he saw Cas checking himself in the car’s rearview mirror and fluffing his hair. As he stepped out, Dean noticed he had changed his clothes from the flower shop uniform, to all black, with a band t-shirt, and bracelets up and down both arms. He turned back to the lawn, trying to finish it before Cas got to the curb. 

“Hey! Dean! Hey!” Cas called as he walked towards him. 

“Oh, hey Cas,” Dean said turning off the mower. “I was hoping I could get this done before you got here.”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I interrupted you. I was just…” he trailed off. 

“No it’s cool,” Dean said trying not to make him feel awkward. “Hey, why don’t I show you the backyard?” 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Cas said as the front door opened. “But I also forgot the flowers, so…um…sorry.”

Mary stuck her head out to see why the mower had stopped. She blinked in surprise when she saw not just one but TWO boys standing on the front lawn. She frowned when she saw what the second one was wearing, but she pushed past it and put a smile on her face. 

“Dean? Who’s this?” she asked coming down the steps to stand beside him. 

“Oh, this is Castiel.” Dean said smiling at him.

“I see. And WHO is he?” she asked “Is he your boyfriend?”

Dean looked at Cas, whose cheeks were turning a violent shade of pink, and he tried to think of an answer. They both spoke at the same time. 

“No.” Dean said not wanting to make Cas feel uncomfortable. 

“Yes.” Cas said blushing hard 

They looked at each other awkwardly. Both of them were deep red now, and neither boy knew what to say. Mary could see that they obviously liked one another, but she didn't want to force them to say anything. Finally, Cas spoke up.

“Sorry, Mrs. Winchester, um, we’re new to this, so we haven’t really worked out what to say to that question. But, um, yes. We’re together.” he said taking Dean’s hand. “Isn’t that right Dean?”

“Yeah. I didn’t really know how to tell you Ma, but, uh, SURPRISE.” Dean said. 

The strange thing was, Dean was telling the truth. He hadn’t liked a girl since he finished seventh grade. His eyes had always strayed towards guys. He had never told anyone, not even Sammy. So he hoped Cas was being serious, because he really liked the guy. 

Mary smiled at them. She knew that Dean didn’t like girls, but this was just confirming it. She almost started to laugh, but she caught herself in time. She didn’t want to make it any more awkward for Dean or Cas. Especially him coming out on the front lawn. It wasn’t the most private place. 

“Why don’t you boys come in for lunch and we can chat? It’s very nice to finally meet you Cas.” Mary asked.

Both boys looked at her and nodded. Dean felt like he needed to throw up, but he pushed the feeling down. 

You come in whenever you’re ready for lunch.” she said as she walked back inside.

The thought of food was nauseating him, so the second the door shut, Dean collapsed in the grass and put his head between his knees. He felt Cas’ hand on his shoulder, just resting there, so he knew he must be kneeling next to him. 

“Dean? Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Cas, did you…? Never mind.” Dean said trailing off. 

“Did I what? Did I mean it? Of course I did.” Cas said quietly. 

Dean put his head up, surprised to see Cas’ face just inches from his. Fan fiction green eyes met bright blue ones for the second time in a day. Dean couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. Looking into Cas’ eyes, Dean felt his stomach calm down and the nausea fade away. He closed his eyes for a minute, but they flew open when he felt Cas’ lips against his. Then, just as fast, they were gone, leaving Dean wanting more. He looked at Cas who now sat across from him on the grass. 

“Feel better?” he asked smirking at Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter gets a little, ah, rough....as in John Winchester is a dick and yes im so sorry if this hurts you....

Forty minutes later, Dean and Cas sat on his bed facing each other. After eating lunch with his Mom, Dean had given her a look of pleading. She had rolled her eyes and sent him upstairs so he could clean his room. Dean had hurried and tried to clean as much as he could before Cas saw his room. He had just flopped on the bed when Cas walked through the door. Cas burst out in unexpected laughter when he saw Dean laying on the bed. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked sitting up.

“Noth…nothing…” Cas said still chuckling.

Cas crossed the room in two strides and jumped onto the bed with him and crossed his arms in an attempt to hide his scars from Dean. He tried his best not to let his eyes roam down Dean’s body, but he couldn't help himself. After a long look, Cas finally glanced up, only to find Dean staring at his arms, the smile fading from his face. Apparently, he hadn't done a good enough job of hiding his scars. He felt his heart begin to race, and felt a panic attack creeping up on him. Without saying a word, Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Cas felt his eyes filling with tears, but he held them back. They only began to fall when Dean whispered to him.

“Why Cas? Why would you hurt yourself like this?” he whispered. 

Cas couldn't speak. His throat closed up and he just buried his head in Dean’s shoulder and cried. Dean just hugged him harder and waited for him to calm down. Cas felt himself go limp in Dean’s arms. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Dean comforting him every time he had cut, but nothing came to his mind. It was dark and quiet. He was alone in his head. He couldn't hear any voices like he usually did. It was almost like Dean was calming the voices in his head. He pulled back to wipe at his face.

He kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the disappointment on Dean’s face. But then he felt a hand under his chin pushing his head up. 

“Hey. Cas. Look at me. It’s okay.” Dean whispered. 

“You’re not…mad? I…don’t, how are you not mad?” Cas asked stuttering over his words, still not looking at him. 

“Why would I be mad? I’m not even disappointed. But Cas, I’m not even going to pretend I know what you’re going through, because I’d be bullshitting you.” Dean said softly. 

Reaching out, Dean took his hands and turned them face up so he could see his scars. Cas noticed how his eyes ran over them, and how sad he looked. He started to say something, but then Dean moved. He leaned down and began to kiss his arm. Cas froze as he felt his lips on this arm. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he was doing. He was kissing every scar. And when he finished one arm he moved onto the next one. Cas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never imagined anyone ever loving him even with his scars. 

“Dean…” Cas began.

Then Dean’s lips were on his, and Cas forgot whatever he was going to say. All he could feel was Dean’s lips moving roughly against his, and a hand moving through his hair. When they finally broke apart, Cas was gasping for air, and he had tears still rolling down his face. 

“Dean…um…maybe we should…ah…” Cas stuttered trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh shut up and c’mere.” Dean said holding his arms out for Cas.

Cas leaned forward into his arms, but then he was on his side, and they were pressed together. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed his lips to the base of his neck and whispered into his skin.

“Relax Castiel. You’re safe here with me. Just relax and sleep. I’ll be here the whole time. You won’t be alone ever again.” Dean whispered into his skin. 

Cas felt his eyelids growing heavy and the room began to spin as he fell asleep in Dean’s arms. He waited for his usual dreams to invade his sleep, but nothing happened. 

From the other side of Cas, Dean felt his breathing grow steady and more even. He peered over his shoulder and looked at his face. It was so relaxed, and even in his sleep he had a small smile on his face. Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek and then snuggled his head into Cas’ shoulder and closed his eyes. His mom found them hour later, both asleep on Dean’s bed, Dean with his arms wrapped around Cas, and Cas was holding Dean’s hands against his chest. His mom smiled as crossed the room. She reached out to wake them, but then she had a thought. 

Hurrying from the room, she came back with an instant camera and snapped a few pictures of them sleeping. As they came out, she waved them in the air to develop them and she set them on Dean’s desk. She smiled at them and then walked out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click. She stopped to think for a moment, and overheard a voice. 

Cas awoke with a start. He almost sat up, until he realized where he was. He let out a breath of relief as he felt Dean’s arms still wrapped around him. A song began to play in his head as he lay there in the silence. 

I kissed the scars on her skin  
I still think you're beautiful  
And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend.

He rewrote the lyrics in his head and then whispered them to Dean softly: 

He kissed the scars on my skin  
He still thinks I’m beautiful  
And he doesn’t wanna lose his best friend.

As Cas finished the verse, Dean began to move behind him. Glancing behind him, he saw bright green eyes staring back at him. He gave Dean a smile, and then flipped around to face him. Cas placed his forehead against Dean’s and smiled again. 

“How’d you sleep angel?” Dean whispered. 

“Angel? I don’t know about that… but I slept well. What about you?” Cas said chuckling softly.

“Not too bad.” Dean said as he sat up and stretched. 

Cas found his eyes latched onto the small stripe of skin that showed when Dean raised his arms. He smiled to himself and then felt Dean push him down onto his back. His face was just inches from Dean’s and he was staring at his lips like an idiot. He closed his eyes so he could catch his breath and when he opened them, Dean was gone. Cas sat up and looked around. 

“What the hell?…” Cas trailed off as he looked around for Dean. 

“Angelll…” Dean called from downstairs. “The house is empty. C’mon down.”

He blinked in surprise. Dean’s mom had left them here? He paused at Dean’s mirror to fix his bed hair and crumpled shirt. Winking at himself in the mirror, he walked down the stairs to where the kitchen was. 

“Hey Dean? Is there any…” Cas stopped when he saw someone who was DEFINITELY not Dean in the kitchen. 

“Who are you?” the man asked “And why the fuck are you in my house?”

Cas could sense the anger and drunkness rolling off of this man, so he stuck to the basics. 

“Um, I’m Dean’s friend. My name is Cas. He asked me to come over to help him with his homework.” Cas said quickly.

Okay, that was a lie. He didn’t even know what school Dean went to, but the man didn’t seem to care. 

“Where the hell is Dean then?” he asked gruffly. 

Cas’ mind raced. He had to think of something. Suddenly, Dean’s voice floated into the room. 

“Angelll…where are you?” he called. 

As Dean walked into the kitchen he froze in his tracks when he saw the man. As he walked forward he came to a stop between Cas and the man. Hs voice sounded strangled as he spoke. 

“Dad…I wasn’t expecting you to be home until tomorrow. I thought you were on a hunt?…” Dean said slowly. 

“Went better than expected. Where’s your Mom?” he asked drunkenly.

“Dad, you’re drunk. I can’t let you be around her like this.” Dean said with iron in his voice. 

His father glared at him, but stomped his way out of the house slamming the door behind him. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Cas. His face was white with fear, he was shaking, and his eyes were huge. 

“Angel? Hey.” Dean said as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Cas. CAS.” 

Cas heard a voice in the distance, but the voices in his head were louder. They were screaming at him to help Dean, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. That’s when Dean’s lips brought his back to reality. Then Cas felt himself being pushed backwards against a wall. When the wall was behind him and Dean had released him, Cas slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor dazed and confused. His eyes wandered around, not taking anything in until he saw him. Dean’s father. Standing in front of him, Dean was on the floor holding his arm and he looked like he was screaming, but Cas couldn’t hear anything. Then everything went dark.

Dean hadn’t heard his father walk back into the house. He had been to busy trying to wake Cas up from his shock. He had just kissed him when he heard the roar of his father. He broke away from Cas and pushed him back into the wall. His dad swung his hand straight into his face, swinging him around. He had turned around too late and his dad had grabbed his arm and dislocated his shoulder. Dean screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. He felt pain exploding into his side and he knew that his dad must be kicking him. Over the ringing in his ears he heard his dad shouting at him.

“You fucking queer! I knew you were gay! I’ll make sure you never see the fucker again!” he screamed at him.

Dean felt one of his ribs crack and he continued to scream as blood began to pour out of his nose. Even thought he knew his dad wouldn’t harm Cas, he screamed at his dad.

“Leave him alone! You leave him alone!” Dean yelled over and over again. 

He had time to look back at Cas still slumped against the wall, his blue eyes staring uncomprehendingly at Dean. Dean felt the room start to spin. He saw his dad, still trying to kick at Dean in his drunken state, missing occasionally. When the pain finally stopped, Dean had trouble breathing. Using his good arm, he reached for Cas’ phone that was laying on the floor a few feet away. When his torso stretched, he wheezed in pain, but managed to grab it. Flipping it open he dialed 911. He didn't have the strength to bring it to his ear, but he heard the operator pick up.

“911, what’s your emergency?” the voice said faintly. 

“Please help me. I…I’m having trouble…I can’t breathe.” Dean gasped out. 

“Where are you?” they asked immediately. 

He managed to wheeze out his address before he couldn’t speak anymore, and he saw the edges of his vision going dark. Too quickly, the front door burst open and people rushed into the room. Paramedics. They kneeled next to Dean, but he waved them away and pointed to Cas. 

“Help…help him…he’s in shock…please. He…he comes first…” Dean choked out. 

Dean heard murmurs, but he couldn't understand them. He just sighed in relief as one of the medics moved to Cas and began to check him out. He could feel himself being lifted from the floor, and then a huge shot of pain in his chest. He cried out, as they carried him to the ambulance and placed him inside. The silver walls swirled and began to melt as his vision darkened.  
Castiel woke in a room of white. It smelled like anesthetic and poorly cooked food. He groaned as he rolled onto his side. That’s when his eyes landed on the person next to him. Whoever it was had been beaten. Horribly. Cas’ brain didn't make the connection to last night’s event. He tried to get a better view of the person lying in the bed next to him. He couldn’t, so he gave up and laid back down. About an hour later, he heard the person moving. Sitting up, he looked at his face. He felt his heart begin to race as his brain finally made the connection. And then he was screaming. He screamed so loud that Dean’s eyes flew open and looked around. Cas’ scream died in his throat as a doctor came running into the room. By now, Cas was hysterical. 

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” he kept saying over and over again. 

The doctor was frozen in shock when he realized that they were both awake. He moved forward to stop Cas, but he couldn’t hold him back. Cas stumbled out of his bed and rushed over to Dean, almost falling twice because he was so dizzy. He managed to reach Dean without falling, but when he got there, he stopped. The doctor was amazed at how gently Cas reached for him. 

“Dean. Please. No no no no. I’m so sorry baby.” Cas said tears filling his eyes.

Dean’s eyes were latched onto Cas’ as he managed to gasp out a word. 

“Angel.” Dean whispered.

“I’m here Dean. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Cas said tears now trickling down his face.

Cas leaned on the bed next to Dean, his energy spent, but he managed to lean in and give his boyfriend a kiss. Nothing fancy, just a meeting of lips. Dean’s dry from the lack of moisture, Cas’ wet from his tears. It tasted like salty sorrow and hope. Cas felt a hand on his back as he pulled himself up. Turning around, he found himself face to face with a doctor.

“Is he…will he…is gonna be okay?” Cas choked out.

The doctor nodded, still shocked by the scene, and began to walk Cas back to his bed. Leaning down into the warm sheets, Cas began to shiver from guilt. He wanted his blades. At the very least, he wanted his bracelets. He looked up at the doctor above him.

“Can I have my bracelets? Please…I need them…” he asked softly. 

“Sorry kid. No metal or rubber for now. I can get you your shirt if that’ll make you feel better.” he said quietly. 

“Can you? I guess that’d be better than nothing.” Cas muttered. 

As the doctor left the room, Cas felt an overpowering tiredness coursing through his body. He leaned back and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

The next time he woke up, he had his shirt clutched in his hand and Dean was sitting up in his bed and eating something that made Cas’ stomach twist painfully. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s torso, which was completely wrapped in bandages.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas called softly.

Dean turned his head, and a smile lit up his face, but it quickly faded away when he saw the concern on Cas’ face as he looked at his bandages. 

“Oh, this?” Dean said glancing down and shrugging. “I’ll be fine. Just a broken rib and few cracked ones. Nothing big.” 

The concern never left Cas’ face as he thought about the statement. Finally, he must have decided it wasn’t worth arguing about, because he crawled out of his bed and walked over to Dean’s. Dean gave him the best smile he could through the haze of pain and drugs. 

“See? I’ll live.” Dean said cheerfully. 

That’s when he saw Cas begin to cry. He broke down right next to his bed and Dean couldn't even comfort him. He kneeled down and placed his head on Dean’s leg and closed his eyes and just cried. And Dean let him. Finally, when he stopped crying, Dean shifted as much as he could without hurting himself and patted the bed next to him.

“Hey Angel. There’s room for one more up here.” Dean said casually. 

Cas got up slowly, wobbling a little bit, but he sat on the edge of the bed and then worked his way next to Dean. He snuggled as close as he could next to him. Dean reached his good arm across his body and ran it through Cas’ hair.

“Castiel. I am fine. You will be too.” Dean said suddenly. 

Cas looked over at him and smiled. Leaning his head over, Dean gave him a kiss and looked him in the eyes. 

“I love you Angel, but I am exhausted, and you don’t look so good yourself. I suggest we get some sleep.” Dean whispered softly. 

That was how Mary Winchester found her son and his boyfriend that night when she could finally leave work to come see them. She had spoken to the doctors who had told her what was wrong with Dean, but they didn't know who had done it. Mary already had her suspicions, as John had always been a little violent when he was drunk. 

She had walked into the room expecting the boys to be in separate beds, but they had both squished into Dean’s and were both asleep. She reached out and tapped on their foreheads to wake them up. Cas woke first giving her a sleepy smile and nudging Dean’s head to wake him up.

“Hey. Assbutt. Get up. Your mom is here.” Cas said

Dean’s eyes opened and he looked at Cas with a weird look on his face.

“Assbutt? Man, we have to get you some better insults.” Dean laughed.

“Dean? How are you feeling?” Mary asked him.

“I feel fine Mom.” Dean said with a serious look on his face. 

“What about you Cas?” she asked “How are you?” 

“My head is pounding, and Dean is NOT fine. He has broken and cracked ribs.” Cas whispered with his eyes shut. 

Mary motioned to the nurse in the doorway to give her a hand. The nurse hurried over.

“Well Castiel. What do you say we get you into your own bed and some medicine?” the nurse asked as she helped him out of Dean’s bed.

Cas’ eyes flew open, and he pushed her away from him. Almost immediately, he fell down and landed on his back. With his head throbbing, he pushed himself away from them and kept going until he felt a wall behind him. He felt a panic attack coming, and this time there was no Dean to stop it. He put his head into his legs and squeezed his eyes shut. Memories began to hit him. Memories of failed suicides. So many pills. No more. No more. Cas didn't even realize he was saying this out loud until he heard Dean’s voice calling to him. 

“Cas? Cas what’s wrong?! Mom help him!” Dean cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like half a chapter sorry i have 0 time to write....

Mary hurried over to the boy and crouched next to him. She whispered into his ear the lyrics she had heard him say earlier that day. 

He kissed the scars on my skin  
He still thinks I’m beautiful  
And he doesn’t wanna lose his best friend.

As his mind wrapped around the words, Cas’ breathing began to slow and he stopped rocking, but he kept his head between his legs. His sobs got a little quieter, but not by much

“Cas. Say them. Say them out loud.” Mary whispered. 

In between sobs and gasps, Cas managed to slip the words out. 

“Cas. I’m gonna help you up now okay? Where do you want to go?” she asked fully knowing the answer. 

“De…Dean. Then you can take me to my bed.” he managed to say.

Mary led him over to Dean who had almost gotten out of bed, just to try and help his boyfriend. The nurse had managed to hold him down, but not before tears of pain had streaked his face. He saw Cas walking towards him with his eyes squeezed shut and a pained expression on his face. Cas leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, and just rested his lips there for a minute. Then Mary helped him to his bed, which the nurse had moved right next to Dean’s. 

He collapsed into the bed and murmured something about no medicine and almost immediately fell asleep. Dean moved his good hand and found Cas’ hand and held it. Then he closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him.

Five days later, Dean and Cas finally left the hospital. There had been no more episodes from Cas, and Dean’s ribs were healing nicely. Sammy hadn’t seen them since the day Dean took him downtown. The day Dean met Cas. The day his life changed forever. Dean looked over at his angel sitting beside him in the car. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the cool of the window. Once again, his arms were adorned with bracelets Dean had never bothered to read, and he wore all black. His hair was a lost cause, and for some reason, it turned Dean on. He reached out and brushed a strand away from his face, but that’s when the car hit a bump and Cas’ shirt moved. 

At first Dean couldn't process what he was seeing, but then he realized that Cas was much worse than just a few scars on his arms. He had a story. One that he hadn't yet shared with Dean, but he would. When he was ready. Dean reached down and fixed his shirt and then turned to look out the window. By the time they reached their house, Dean was dreading seeing his Dad. That bastard had almost killed him, and had emotionally hurt Cas. As if he wasn't bad enough already. Dean could see his Dad was home, but now he was frozen by fear. He shook Cas’ shoulder to wake him up and then he opened the door. 

Cas stumbled out of the car, half asleep, half in shock that Dean’s dad would have the stupidity to be around when Dean got back. Cas knew how much Dean hated his dad now. He had told him several times while they were in the hospital. Cas had patiently listened to Dean’s rants, and in return given him nothing more than his support. He hadn't wanted to burden Dean with more of his problems. 

Reaching out for Dean’s hand, Cas grabbed it and locked his fingers with Dean’s. 

“You ready?” Cas asked as they came to the front door. 

“Not at all.” Dean said as he leaned down to kiss him.

As they opened the door, Dean almost fell backwards as Sammy rushed to hug him and give both him and Cas cards. Cas gave Sam a smile and nodded at him. Dean crouched down slowly and gave Sammy a one-armed hug. Standing up and turning around, he looked at Cas and gave him a smile. That’s when his dad walked into the room. Cas immediately stepped in front of Dean and pushed him behind him.

“Stay away from him.” Cas said his voice shaking.

John held his hands up and walked slowly towards them. Behind him, Cas felt Dean shift backwards, and Cas followed. Cas put his hand out behind his back and fumbled for Dean’s, never taking his eyes off of Dean’s father. He felt Dean take his hand and squeeze it. 

“Dean…” his father began. “Dean please. Can we just talk about it?” 

“What is there to talk about? You beat him because he loves me.” Cas said sharply. 

“Dean. This is just a phase, I know you can get through it.” his father said holding his head high. 

That’s when Cas felt Dean’s hand being ripped from his, and Dean was gone. In the blink of an eye, John was on the ground holding the bridge of his nose, and Dean was shaking out his hand.  
“That’s for telling me this is phase. And this, well, this is for my broken rib.” Dean said as he swung his foot into John’s ribcage.

Cas looked at him with pleading eyes and whispered. “Dean, please. Don’t.”

“If you want to TALK, I’ll be in my room. With Cas.” Dean spat at the man curled on the ground. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door behind them and then promptly collapsed on the bed. Cas walked over to him slowly and lay down next to him. Before he even knew what was happening, Dean was sitting on Cas’ legs staring down at him. His smirk sent a shiver straight to Cas’ dick and he felt himself beginning to get hard. Dean’s eyes sparkled in excitement as he felt the pressure on his leg. 

Leaning down, he began to kiss along Cas’ jaw. Cas let out a moan when he felt the little nips down his throat and his collarbone. Dean grinded down onto Cas and let out a moan of anticipation. Dean pulled off Cas’ shirt and then his own. Cas let his hands run all over Dean, around his back and to the front where he rested his hands. But then he felt Dean’s hands running down his sides. He tensed up as Dean’s hands stopped on his scars. Then Dean stopped moving and his lips froze on Cas’ jawline. Dean sat up to look at him. 

“Cas. Oh, Angel.” Dean said sadly as he looked him over. “Why? Why didn't you tell me?” 

“Dean…I…Can you just lay with me? Please. I need you.” Cas whispered 

Dean gave him a sad smile and laid down next to him and put his arms around him. He kissed Cas’ neck and began to whisper a song to him. 

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time  
So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Cas felt his eyes beginning to get heavy, but he fought to stay awake. He looked over into Dean’s bright green eyes and tried to repeat what he had said, but he only got out the last line before he fell asleep. 

“So take your hand in mine…it’s ours tonight…this is OUR rebel love song.” he murmured as his eyes closed. 

Dean looked down at Cas sleeping next to him. A small smile spread across his face, but he soon found himself tracing Cas’ scars over and over again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his face, so peaceful when he was sleeping. Dean remembered the look of rage on his face when he was talking to his dad. Dean smiled in the fading light. He looked down at the sleeping boy. 

“Tomorrow I’ll take you home Angel.” Dean whispered as he rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Just rest.” 

He was awoken by the feeling of someone touching him. Cas felt Dean’s fingers running over his scars and whispering to him. He waited for Dean to lean his head down before he opened his eyes. Cas squirmed gently in Dean’s arms. He had tried to ignore the tightness in his pants but he couldn’t anymore. He slid his hand down to the outside of his jeans and pressed down. He hissed quietly from the pressure. He felt himself grinding into his hand and panting softly. That’s when Dean began to move behind him. In 30 seconds, Cas was once again underneath Dean, but this time he was panting and was extremely hard. He looked up at Dean, his pupils blown and dilated. 

“Dean…please…” Cas gasped out. “I need you.” 

He worked his hips up to grind against Dean’s leg and they both moaned at the contact. Dean lost whatever self-control he had. He crushed his lips against Cas’ and began to establish a rhythm. He felt Dean fumbling with Cas’ pants and unbuckled them. Pushing them down and out of the way, he moved onto his own and reached down into Cas’ underwear. Cas let out a moan as Dean began to stoke his dick. Cas was so into the feeling, that he didn't even notice Dean slowly inching his way down. It was only when Cas felt the heat of Dean’s lips around his cock did he look down.

Dean smiled up at his boyfriends face as he sucked and pulled on him. Cas felt his eyes roll back. He arched his back off the bed as he felt his high coming on. He came with a muffled cry and slumped back into the sheets. He felt Dean finish over him and slide down next to him on the sheets. 

Cas threw a look over towards Dean. Smiling, he gave him a kiss on his nose as he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. 

"Hey. We have to clean up." he heard Dean whisper to him but he was already gone.


End file.
